Touch screens have become ubiquitous, e.g., in devices including smart phones, tablets, e-readers, and numerous other device. A touch screen stylus allows a user to input data, in particular graphical data, check marks, signature, etc. or handle a user interface including buttons, sliders or other operative elements of a user screen. However most users are still not used to drawing with their fingers. Moreover, with existing styluses it is not easily possible to choose a parameter such as line width and color. Most styluses are simply pointing devices with no specific or secondary functionality with respect to a touch screen. At best some conventional stylus allow to measure a point pressure to determine line width or use a modulation scheme to differentiate between the touch of a user's palm and the tip of the stylus.